Por un bebe (Adaptación)
by newgenerarion
Summary: ¿Arruinaría aquel matrimonio perfecto el niño con el que tanto había soñado? Era el plan perfecto. Nami Hikari deseaba tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas, así que decidió pedirle al soltero más empedernido de la ciudad, que casualmente era su mejor amigo, que se casara con ella. A cambio de dejarla embarazada, Monkey D. Luffy ... (LUNA)
1. Chapter 1

**N:A: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ECHIIRO ODA.**

* * *

 **Prólogo:**

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… puede hacerse viejo dicho resonaba en la mente de Nami Hikari mientras sacaba con manos temblorosas el test de embarazo de la bolsa de la farmacia.

Seis semanas antes había deseado y rezado para que estuviera había ningún romance en su vida ni ningún «señor perfecto» en el horizonte, pero había trazado un plan para conseguir lo que quería.

En tres minutos sabría si su deseo se había único problema era que ya no estaba segura de querer que se hiciera realidad. Si estaba embarazada perdería al hombre que amaba. Y si no lo estaba, seguiría viviendo con él pero su sueño no se cumpliría.

Sacó el test de la caja, deseando poder dar marcha atrás y cambiar las reglas. Pero no podía. Ella era quien había establecido las normas, y no era justo cambiarlas. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que quería? En realidad no importaba. Le daba igual cuál fuera el resultado del test, porque a la larga iba a perder algo.

—Bien —murmuró—. Veamos si se vuelve rosa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Nami Hikari ni siquiera habría pensado en ello si no hubiera visto desnudo a Monkey D. Luffy , su mejor amigo y confidente.

Durante las últimas semanas se habían encontrado cada día en el estanque de Luffy para nadar un rato por la tarde. Pero ese día era más pronto de lo normal, porque no había habido colegio, sino citas con los padres de los niños. A las dos Nami había tenido una reunión con los padres de sus pequeños alumnos, y su trabajo había terminado pronto.

Se había puesto el bañador en los vestuarios del colegio y después había conducido hasta la casa de Luffy.

La camioneta granate de su amigo estaba aparcada frente a su atractivo rancho blanco, pero en vez de entrar en la casa se dirigió a su oficina, situada en el granero. Luffy era el único veterinario de la pequeña ciudad de Rafthel y casi siempre se le podía encontrar en el granero, haciendo papeleo con el ordenador o cuidando a algún animal.

Pero tampoco estaba allí, así que Nami fue hacia el estanque que durante las últimas semanas les había proporcionado algo de alivio ante el calor inusual de la primavera. Al acercarse oyó chapoteos, pero los arbustos de zarzamoras le impedían ver el agua.

Rodeó los arbustos y se quedó helada al ver a Luffy. Estaba de pie en un pequeño embarcadero de madera, le daba la espalda y era evidente que se había estado bañando sin ropa.

El sol de la tarde jugaba con sus hombros amplios y bronceados y con su cintura delgada, mientras acentuaba la musculatura de su trasero y de sus piernas. Nami ahogó un grito y se escondió tras los arbustos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Siempre había sabido que Luffy tenía un buen físico, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que era tan atractivo.

«Ya basta», se dijo. Era Luffy… Luffy, su mejor amigo, el que le había sostenido la frente cuando ella había vomitado a los dieciséis años por beber demasiado licor de endrina. Luffy, su confidente, el que había escuchado todos sus miedos cuando le habían diagnosticado cáncer a su madre un año atrás, una enfermedad que afortunadamente estaba remitiendo.

Muy bien, eso le había servido para recordar que Luffyno sólo era su mejor amigo, sino que también era un hombre. Respiró profundamente para recobrar la calma y gritó:

—¡Hola, Luffy!, ¿estás ahí?

—Nami… espera un momento, no estoy presentable.

—Tú nunca lo estás —contestó ella esforzándose por conseguir el tono burlón que siempre había marcado su amistad.

—Muy bien. Ya puedes venir —Nami rodeó los arbustos y lo vio de pie en el embarcadero, pero esa vez llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros—. Has llegado antes —dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde, metiendo los pies en el agua.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Hemos tenido reuniones con los padres todo el día y he terminado pronto. Tengo que volver esta tarde para ver a otros padres que trabajan por la mañana.

¿El pecho de Luffy siempre había sido tan ancho y siempre había tenido la cantidad perfecta de vello oscuro en el centro? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Has hablado con los padres de Tai Teach sobre sus problemas de comportamiento?

Nami frunció el ceño.

—Según su madre no tiene problemas. Es atrevido y está lleno de vida.

Luffy se rió y se le formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas junto a sus ojos de color negro.

—¿Le dijiste a la señora Teach que el pequeño Tai tiene todas las papeletas para ser un delincuente de primera?

Nami recogió las piernas contra el pecho y las rodeó con los brazos, evitando mirar a su amigo.

—Sólo tiene siete años, hay tiempo para salvarlo.

He decidido dedicarle más tiempo y esfuerzo, aunque no esté en mi clase el año que viene.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Luffy sacudía la cabeza.

—Tienes mucha más paciencia que yo, Nami. Algún día serás una madre estupenda.

Sus palabras le produjeron una punzada de dolor. ¿Cuándo?, quería gritar. ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de ser madre? Tenía veintinueve años y no salía con nadie.

—Vamos —Luffy se levantó ágilmente y le tendió una mano—. Nademos un poco para quitarnos la frustración de encima.

Ella dejó que la ayudara a levantarse, se quitó la camiseta y se metieron juntos al estanque.

Durante una hora estuvieron haciendo carreras en el agua y haciéndose ahogadillas. Normalmente Nami se relajaba mucho, pero ese día era diferente, porque había visto a Luffy desnudo. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que el sol le arrancaba destellos en su cabello azabache y de que al sonreír sus labios se curvaban de una forma muy sensual.

Había sido su mejor amigo desde el instituto, y nunca había pensado en Luffy como en un hombre… solamente había sido Luffy. Pero tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo, y eso la hacía tener extraños pensamientos.

—Ha sido estupendo —dijo Luffy tumbándose de espaldas sobre el embarcadero.

—Sí —contestó Nami mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Horrible —contestó sin dudar—. Mi vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla desde que hace dos noches anunciaron en la reunión local que soy el juez del concurso Miss Vaca Lechera.

Miss Vaca Lechera era un concurso de belleza anual que se celebraba el cuatro de julio.

—¿Una pesadilla? ¿Por qué?

Él se puso de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

—¿Tienes idea de cuántas jóvenes y madres hay en esta ciudad? Tengo la nevera llena de guisos sospechosos que me han enviado desde el día de la reunión.

Nami se rió.

—Eso no es tan malo. Yo preferiría comer uno de esos guisos sospechosos antes que cualquier cosa que tú prepararas.

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa —contestó secamente mientras se sentaba—. Lo digo en serio, creo que la situación se va a descontrolar. Nefertari Vivi trajo a su gato esta tarde. Pensaba que el pequeño Duqui estaba deprimido, y se pasó la siguiente media hora explicándome por qué debería ser Miss Vaca Lechera. Ayer Tashigi me hizo una interpretación dramática en medio de la tienda de comestibles.

—El concurso es muy atractivo, no sólo por la tiara y las apariciones en público que hay que hacer durante todo el año, sino porque la ganadora también se lleva un coche, ¿no?

—Sí, un descapotable rosa, y también hay un premio en metálico de mil dólares. Todas las aspirantes de la ciudad ya están dando signos de la locura de Miss Vaca Lechera.

—Y supongo que este año es peor, porque la anterior ganadora consiguió llegar a Hollywood —una amiga de una amiga había enviado una foto de Kalifa, la última Miss, a una agencia de modelos de California. La joven había aparecido recientemente en varios anuncios de televisión.

—No, eso tampoco ayuda.

—Y eso que aún queda más de un mes para el concurso.

—No me lo recuerdes —gruñó Luffy—. En este momento podría haber una aspirante en mi cama, deseando usar sus artimañas femeninas para ganar la corona. ¡Maldito Zoro Roronoa!

Zoro Roronoa, que vivía en una finca cercana a la casa de Luffy, era un atractivo ranchero que en un principio había sido elegido el juez del concurso, pero había dimitido al casarse dos semanas antes.

—El otro día conocí a su esposa —dijo Nami—. Robin. Es muy agradable, y va a abrir una tienda de ropa de bebé en el antiguo almacén de Main.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Zoro haya dejado la hermandad de los solteros —dijo Luffy sacudiendo la cabeza—. El año que viene sugeriré al comité del concurso que escojan a un hombre casado para que sea el juez.

La idea que había empezado a germinar cuando Nami vio a Luffy desnudo comenzó a tomar forma.

—Es una pena que no estés casado ahora. Además de ser uno de los hombres más codiciados de la ciudad, ahora también eres poderoso. Una combinación embriagadora.

—Tú misma lo estás diciendo —recogió el reloj de pulsera, que había dejado en el embarcadero, y lo echó un vistazo—. Tengo que volver. Debo examinar a un par de animales.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se levantaron y comenzaron a andar hacia el rancho. Nami no podía dejar de pensar en Luffy… tenía pensamientos muy peligrosos. Intentó desesperadamente concentrarse en el paisaje que la rodeaba, en cualquier cosa menos en lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé cómo resolver el problema de las mujeres que te asedian —dijo finalmente sin darse tiempo a cambiar de idea sobre lo que estaba a punto de sugerir.

—¿Cómo?

—Cásate conmigo.

Luffy dio un resoplido.

—Sí, claro, arruinar mi vida por un asqueroso concurso de belleza.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Nami , incapaz de evitar la punzada de dolor que sintió al escucharlo.

Luffy debió de haber notado el dolor en su voz, porque se detuvo y le tomó las manos. Aunque la había tomado las manos mil veces antes, en esa ocasión a Nami se le aceleró el pulso.

—Nami, ya sabes que no lo he dicho a propósito. Sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio. Nunca más —la soltó y siguió caminando.

Nami corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Pero esto sería diferente. Porque no sería para siempre.

Luffy volvió a detenerse y la miró confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sería un matrimonio temporal que nos beneficiaría a los dos —se preguntó si su amigo era consciente de lo atractivo que estaba con el cabello húmedo y peinado hacia atrás.

El la observó como si se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca.

—No es que me lo esté pensando, pero dime, ¿qué tipo de beneficio nos aportaría ese matrimonio?

—A ti te quitaría de encima la avalancha de aspirantes. Ninguna mujer aparecerá en tu cama si eres un hombre casado.

—¿Y tú que sacarías de eso?

Ella dudó un momento.

—Estaríamos casados hasta después del concurso Miss Vaca Lechera y… hasta que me dieras un bebé.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Te has vuelto loca? —se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, y Nami tuvo que correr otra vez para alcanzarlo.

—Sólo sería un matrimonio temporal —continuó ella—. Nos casaríamos como amigos y nos divorciaríamos como amigos. Tú te libras de las solteras ansiosas de conseguir la corona y yo me quedo embarazada.

—No quiero hablar de esto, es una locura —habían llegado al coche de Nami, aparcado frente al granero, y él se apoyó en el guardabarros delantero—. Nami, no soy el hombre apropiado para lo que estás pensando.

—Luffy, eres el único hombre en mi vida.

El la miró con algo de lástima.

—Cariño, algún día encontrarás al hombre perfecto, te casarás y tendrás muchos niños. Date tiempo.

—¡Ya casi no queda tiempo! —exclamó—. Y ya conoces mi historial cuando se trata de encontrar al «señor perfecto». Apesta.

—Eso es porque eres muy exigente.

—Luffy, piénsalo. Quiero que mi madre conozca a mi hijo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El la miró alarmado.

—¿Ha vuelto el cáncer?

—No, pero no le han garantizado que no vuelva a aparecer. Sabes cuánto deseo un bebé, Luffy. Por favor, piénsalo. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no puedes hacer esto por mí?

Luffy estaba atónito. Estudió el rostro de la que había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de razón, y le pareció ver a una desconocida.

—Nami, sabes que después del desastre con Hancok juré que no me volvería a casar.

Ella agitó las manos con desdén.

—Hancok era una trepa con la cabeza vacía que no te merecía.

El sonrió.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Sólo sería un matrimonio temporal —repitió—. Y después no te pediría nada. Tú dame el bebé y después me marcharé feliz.

Luffy se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el rostro.

—Nami, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Cuando estábamos en quinto le di una paliza a Arlong porque te insultó.

Nami sonrió ligeramente.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, Arlong te hizo picadillo.

—Vale, puede que tengas razón, pero lo hice por ti. En el instituto toleré que me vistieras de etiqueta para llevarte al baile. Haría cualquier cosa por ti… excepto esto —dejó caer la mano.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dedicó la sonrisa traviesa que a él le resultaba tan familiar.

—Sólo era una idea.

Luffy se relajó.

—¿Qué planes tienes para esta tarde?

—Tengo reuniones con los padres hasta las ocho.

Y tengo que presentar las notas finales antes de que acabe la semana y la escuela cierre por vacaciones de verano. Seguramente empezaré a trabajar en ellas esta noche. ¿Y tú?

—Probablemente comeré un poco de uno de esos guisos sospechosos y me acostaré temprano. Tengo una cirugía de castración mañana a las siete.

—¿Te parece si vemos una película mañana por la noche? —sugirió Nami. Las noches de los viernes solían pasarlas juntos, saliendo a cenar o yendo al viejo teatro de la ciudad.

—¿Qué tal si alquilamos una? Podemos verla aquí. Haré palomitas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta del coche.

—Suena bien. ¿Sobre las siete?

—Perfecto —dijo mientras la veía meterse en el coche. El sol hacía brillar su cabello naranja y con ondas.

La despidió con la mano y sonrió al ver que se alejaba. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le había pasado para proponerle una locura semejante?, se preguntó mientras se dirigía al granero para hacer una revisión a los animales que tenía a su cargo.

Ni Nami ni él habían tenido suerte con los romances, pero tenían una relación de amistad absolutamente maravillosa, y Luffy nunca haría nada que la pusiera en peligro. Y nada podía arruinar las cosas más que un matrimonio.

Veinte minutos antes le habría dicho a cualquiera que Nami Hikari era la mujer más segura que conocía. Era brillante, lógica y tenía los pies en la tierra. Pero eso había sido antes de que le hablara de matrimonio y del embarazo. Luffy pensó que tal vez ese ataque de locura se debía a que al final de ese año cumplía los treinta.

Salió del granero y entró en la casa por la puerta trasera hasta la amplia cocina que casi nunca usaba. Como soltero que era, la mayoría de sus comidas eran de microondas o del restaurante local. Sólo disfrutaba de comidas de verdad cuando su madre o Nami se apiadaban de él y le cocinaban algo. Pero en ese momento lo último que quería era cenar. Sólo deseaba darse una ducha y tomarse una cerveza fría.

No había bromeado al decirle a Nami que había tenido un día horrible. No sólo había tenido que enfrentarse a varias madres de posibles aspirantes, sino que había tenido que sacrificar al viejo perro de unos amigos.

Se dirigió al dormitorio y se quitó los zapatos. Después entró en el baño y se quitó los pantalones cortos, que aún estaban húmedos. Los arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia, sacó una toalla del armario, abrió la mampara de la ducha y gritó sorprendido.

En la ducha había una mujer morena, desnuda.

—Hola, Luffy, pensé que tal vez te gustaría que te frotara la espalda.

—¡Por Dios, Rebecca! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Luffy no sabía si taparse con la toalla que tenía en la mano o taparla a ella. Finalmente se la enrolló en la cintura y sacó otra del armario para Rebecca.

La chica la agarró, pero en vez de envolverse con ella la dejó caer.

—He pensado que podría enseñarte alguna de mis habilidades que no podré mostrarte durante el concurso.

Luffy gruñó y le dio la espalda rápidamente.

—¿Quieres salir de mi ducha y vestirte? ¿Qué diría tu madre?

—Mi madre quiere que sea Miss Vaca Lechera.

Luffy volvió a gruñir y salió del baño. Sacó unos vaqueros de un armario y se fue al salón, donde se los puso.

Un momento después Rebecca apareció en la puerta del dormitorio. Se había puesto el vestido con el que aparentemente había llegado, pero había dejado desabrochados varios botones superiores que casi dejaban al descubierto su abundante pecho.

—Siempre he sentido algo por ti, Luffy —dijo con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a él.

¿Acaso todas las mujeres de Rafthel se habían vuelto locas?, se preguntó él retrocediendo.

—Me siento halagado, Rebecca, pero tienes que irte a casa. Esto no está bien.

—¿Qué hay de malo? Los dos somos adultos, y los dos somos libres y estamos solteros.

—Yo no —contestó Luffy.

Rebecca se detuvo.

—¿Tú qué?

La conversación con Nami todavía le resonaba en la cabeza, y se agarró a ella desesperadamente.

—Quiero decir que… me acabo de comprometer con Nami Hikari.

Rebecca frunció el ceño consternada y empezó a abrocharse los botones.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, Luffy? Sabes que yo no le robaría el novio a nadie. Tengo mis principios —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y se giró para mirarlo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios—. Espero que no tengas esto en cuenta en el concurso. Quiero decir, cuando he dicho que siempre te he encontrado muy atractivo. Y ahora sé de verdad lo atractivo que eres.

Luffy sintió que se ruborizaba pero, afortunadamente, la chica no esperaba una respuesta y desapareció. Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó a que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Había estado bromeando al decirle a Nami que seguramente encontraría a alguna candidata en su cama, pero no se le había ocurrido que la atractiva Rebecca le estuviera esperando desnuda en la ducha.

Hablando de duchas… Se levantó del sofá, cerró con llave la entrada principal y la trasera y se dirigió al baño otra vez. Cuando estaba bajo el chorro del agua caliente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rebecca y su madre eran dos de las mayores cotillas de Rafthel, y le había dicho a la joven que estaba prometido con Nami.

Cerró los grifos rápidamente y, aún mojado, se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. Tenía que avisar a Nami, decirle lo que había pasado antes de que se enterara por otras personas.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.


	3. Chapter 3

**N:A: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ECHIIRO ODA.**

* * *

LA ESCUELA primaria de Rafthel era un encantador edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos a una manzana de One Street. Durante nueve meses al año Nami enseñaba a alumnos de segundo, y durante ese tiempo se sentía como en casa en el viejo edificio de ladrillo.

La clase la recibió con los dibujos de colores en el tablón de anuncios y con el aroma familiar a tiza y a niños. Mientras se sentaba a su mesa pensó que en menos de una semana el curso habría acabado, y los dibujos de los tablones se quitarían hasta el curso siguiente.

Los profesores se reunían con los padres de los alumnos dos veces al año. La primera reunión se celebraba antes de Navidad, para comentar las mejoras que debían realizarse y en qué áreas los niños tenían más fallos. La segunda, al final del año académico, se realizaba para hablar sobre los avances que se habían hecho y sobre lo que los padres podían hacer para ayudar a preparase a los niños para el siguiente curso.

Nami miró el reloj y sacó la carpeta de Sugar Smith. Sus padres llegarían enseguida y estarían contentos con los progresos de la niña. Era una pequeña deliciosa, brillante y alegre.

Se reclinó en la silla e intentó no pensar en Luffy. Desde que se fue de su casa se había estado reprochando lo que había hecho. No debía haberle hablado de ello. Lo último que quería era hacer algo que destrozara la preciosa amistad que compartían. Habían ido juntos a la universidad de Orange City, y sólo se habían separado cuando él conoció a Hancock y se casó con ella.

Después de la universidad él había vuelto a Rafthel con su mujer, pero Hancock sólo había durado dos meses en la pequeña ciudad antes de largarse. El tiempo que Nami había estado separada de Luffy había sido el peor de su vida.

No podía dejar de pensar en su idea. ¿Realmente era una locura? No estaba interesada en ningún hombre de Rafthel, y no había mentido al decirle a Luffy que quería tener hijos mientras su madre aún viviera. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más se convencía de que era la solución perfecta para los dos. Confiaba en Luffy más que en nadie, y estaba segura de que su amistad podría resistir un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sonrió y dejó de pensar en Luffy y en bebés cuando Mihawk y Perona Smith entraron en el aula. La reunión duró sólo cinco minutos y después los Smiths se fueron sonriendo orgullosos tras escuchar las alabanzas de Nami hacia Sugar.

Nami volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía quince minutos antes de que llegaran los siguientes padres. Se levantó y se dirigió al gimnasio, donde estaban sirviendo café, ponche y galletas.

Una docena de personas pululaban alCharlieedor de una larga mesa decorada que habían situado en el pequeño gimnasio. Olía a café recién hecho y a dulces horneados. Nami se sirvió una taza de café, agarró una galleta y se marchó. Casi había salido del gimnasio cuando su buena amiga, Perona Smith, se acercó a ella.

—¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! —Exclamó mientras agarraba a Nami del brazo y la sacaba del gimnasio—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que era una de tus mejores amigas.

—Y lo eres. ¿Qué es lo que no te dije? —preguntó Nami con curiosidad, antes de darle un mordisco a la galleta.

—Que Luffy y tú estáis comprometidos y os vais a casar.

Nami se atragantó y casi escupió el bocado de galleta. Tomó un sorbo de café y miró a Perona sorprendida.

—¿Dónde has oído eso? —logró decir.

—Me lo contó Nojiko, a quien se lo contó keimi, que lo oyó de Rebeca en el salón de belleza —los ojos de Perona brillaron—. Bueno, ¿cuándo es el gran día? Me gustaría hacerte una gran fiesta. ¡Será tan divertido! Tus padres tienen que estar emocionados.

Nami se sintió mareada y levantó una mano para detener la charla de Perona.

—Tengo una reunión dentro de dos minutos. Hablaremos más tarde.

Entró en la clase y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Estaba atónita. ¿Por qué Rebecca le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que Luffy y ella estaban prometidos? Seguramente Rebecca se había equivocado… habría escuchado parte de un cotilleo y lo habría convertido erróneamente en el compromiso.

No era la primera vez que se propagaba un falso rumor en Rafthel. A decir verdad, con sólo dos canales de televisión que se podían ver sin satélite y un viejo teatro que ponía películas antiguas, la gente encontraba mucha diversión en los cotilleos y las habladurías.

Tenía que hablar con Luffy. ¿Y si él escuchaba el rumor y pensaba que lo había comenzado ella por la conversación que habían tenido esa misma tarde? Pero Luffy la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si quería convencerlo para que llevara a cabo su plan hablaría con él directamente en vez de propagar rumores.

Nami siempre había pensado que los teléfonos móviles eran objetos de lujo inútiles, pero en ese momento deseó desesperadamente tener uno. Tal vez tendría tiempo de colarse en la oficina y usar el teléfono, pensó. Pero en ese momento llegaron los siguientes padres.

Eran las ocho y media cuando terminó la última reunión. Dejó el edificio y corrió hacia el coche, ansiosa de llegar a casa de Luffy y contarle lo del último rumor. Abrió la puerta del coche y dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir una mano en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó—. Estaba a punto de ir a verte.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de Mikino y tomamos un café?

El restaurante familiar de Makino era el local más popular de Rafthel. Nami asintió con la cabeza y los dos echaron a andar en dirección al restaurante, situado en One Street. Como siempre, Nami tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo y, como siempre, él llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta.

Nami no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo los pantalones moldeaban las piernas largas y musculosas y se ajustaban a su cintura estilizada.

—¿Has oído el nuevo rumor que circula por la ciudad? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Si es el que creo que es, me temo que he sido yo quien lo ha iniciado.

—¿Qué? —Nami se detuvo y lo miró.

—Vamos, te lo explicaré delante de una taza de café —la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta del local.

Una pequeña campanilla repiqueteó cuando entraron en el restaurante. Ya era tarde y había pocos comensales. Luffy la condujo hacia la mesa del fondo, donde solían sentarse a cenar. Casi inmediatamente apareció Kuina, la hija adolescente del actual sheriff del pueblo, para tomarles nota.

—Yo sólo quiero café —dijo Luffy.

—Yo también. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme lo que está pasando? —preguntó cuando Kuina se hubo ido.

Él se reclinó contra el asiento de plástico rojo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije esta tarde que tenía miedo de que alguna aspirante a Miss Vaca Lechera apareciera desnuda en mi cama?

Nami lo miró sorprendida.

—No me digas que… ¿Quién?

—Rebecca Philip, pero no estaba en la cama, sino en la ducha.

—¿Desnuda?

—Como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Dejaron de hablar cuando regresó kuina con dos tazas de café humeante. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos Nami intentó no reírse.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—No tiene ninguna gracia. Fue bastante embarazoso.

Ella intentó borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Y cómo empezó todo con Rebecca desnuda en tu ducha y terminó con el rumor de que estamos prometidos?

Luffy frunció el ceño y tomó su taza con ambas manos.

—Supongo que tu idea todavía me estaba rondando la cabeza cuando abrí la mampara de la ducha y la vi allí esperándome. Me entró pánico y le dije que estaba prometido. ¿A ti quién te lo dijo?

—Perona Smith. Según ella, Rebeca se lo contó a Nojiko, que se lo contó a Keimi, que se lo contó a Perona —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes cómo se propagan estas cosas.

—Sí —contestó abatido.

—Luffy, no es el fin del mundo. Creo que tenemos dos opciones. Puedes decirles a todos que eres un mentiroso o podemos casarnos y llevar a cabo el plan que te conté esta tarde.

Luffy miró fijamente su taza de café. Nami esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que su amigo nunca hacía nada sin haber estudiado antes todas las posibilidades. Tomó un sorbo de café e intentó no fijarse en la longitud de sus pestañas oscuras y en sus atractivos rasgos.

Cuando estaban en el instituto las hormonas de Nami se habían despertado y ella había deseado a Luffy de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad. Se había quedado noches despierta preguntándose qué sentiría si él la besara apasionadamente en los labios. De repente había sido consciente de su aroma, de sus manos fuertes y de su pecho. Había deseado que la acariciara, apretarse contra él y saborear la calidez de sus besos.

Pero entonces él había empezado a salir con Alvida, una chica con los pechos más grandes que su coeficiente intelectual y con fama de ser fácil.

Nami se había dado cuenta de que no era el tipo de chica que Luffy encontraba atractiva, y se había limitado a pensar en él sólo como amigo. Hasta ese momento, nada le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Lo único que quería de Monkey D. Luffy era su amistad incondicional y un bebé, y deseaba desesperadamente que accediera a realizar su plan.

—Hay una tercera opción —dijo él haciendo que Nami volviera a la realidad. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, evidentemente satisfecho con lo que se le había ocurrido—. Podemos estar prometidos hasta que termine el concurso, así no me molestarán las candidatas. Después, cuando todo haya terminado, podemos romper.

—De ninguna manera, Monkey D. Luffy —dijo enfadada—. No vas a conseguir lo que quieres a menos que yo también consiga lo que quiero. Si voy a protegerte de las mujeres de esta ciudad, lo menos que puedes hacer es casarte conmigo temporalmente y dejarme embarazada.

Nami tenía esa mirada que Luffy conocía tan bien. Una mirada llena de determinación que le decía que era inútil discutir con ella. Sus ojos cafés habían brillado con la misma mirada cuando le había dicho en el instituto que iba a enfrentarse a Rob Lucci para ser delegada de curso. Luffy había intentado desanimarla, convencido de que no podía ganar a Rob, pero ella había iniciado una campaña con tenacidad y determinación y había vencido.

—Nami, sé razonable —dijo dispuesto a conseguir que recuperara el sentido común—. Si fingimos estar prometidos durante las siguientes seis semanas, mi vida será mucho menos complicada, y al final nadie resultara herido.

—Lo mismo podría decirse si nos casáramos. Luffy, eres mi mejor amigo. Un divorcio no afectaría a nuestra amistad, especialmente cuando nos vamos a meter en ello sabiendo lo que hacemos.

—Pero sabes que no tengo intención de casarme otra vez —le recordó—. Y no quiero un niño.

Ella se sujetó un mechón de pelo naranja detrás de la oreja y suspiró con evidente frustración.

—Eso es lo que te hace tan perfecto. Ya sé que no quieres ser padre, y yo no espero que te hagas cargo del bebé. Soy perfectamente capaz de criar a un niño yo sola, y sigo diciéndote que no sería un matrimonio de verdad. Nada cambiará entre nosotros excepto… —bajó la mirada y se ruborizó ligeramente—. Bueno, tendremos que, ya sabes, tener relaciones íntimas para que me quede embarazada.

Luffy frunció el ceño, bajó la vista hacia su taza de café y luego volvió a mirar a su amiga.

—Sé que deseas fervientemente un bebé, Nami, pero ésa no es la solución —dijo con suavidad.

—Piensa en lo feliz que sería tu madre —dijo ella.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —contestó Luffy. Nami sabía que su madre siempre le estaba dando la lata para que se casara de nuevo y le diera un nieto.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Olvídalo.

El la miró con recelo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «olvídalo»? —se había rendido demasiado pronto.

—Pues eso, que olvides todo el plan. Le diremos a todo el mundo que Rebecca te entendió mal y que no estamos prometidos. Yo buscaré otra manera de conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Nami fijó la vista en el cartel, justo encima de la cabeza de su amigo.

—Quiero un bebé, Luffy—sus ojos cases volvieron a mirarlo—. Estoy cansada de ser la tía perfecta de todos mis sobrinos. Soy estable económicamente, y emocionalmente estoy preparada para ser madre. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a algún donante de esperma en Rafthel, por decirlo así.

—¿Como quién? No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Llevo meses diciendo que quiero tener un bebé.

—Sí, pero creí que era como cuando yo hablaba de tener un Jaguar. Estaría muy bien tener uno, pero en este momento es imposible.

—Pero no es imposible que yo me quede embarazada —protestó—. Sólo tengo que elegir al hombre de Rafthel con el que me voy a acostar.

—¿Como quién? Usopp Stone está loco por ti. Acuéstate con él y tu bebé parecerá pinocho.

Ella se rió.

—Usopp no tiene la culpa de ser tan narizón. Pero tienes razón, no quisiera que mi hijo tuviera su ADN —tomó un sorbo de café y continuó—. También está Shanks Wood. Estoy segura de que a Shaks no le importaría darse un par de revolcones conmigo.

—Sí, claro, quieres su ADN —dijo Luffy secamente—. Si el niño se parece a su padre estará bebiendo cerveza sin parar y tendrá un vocabulario de cuatro palabras que asombrarán al mundo entero.

—¿Por qué eres tan negativo? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a hacer eso? —respondió. La conversación estaba empezando a irritarlo.

Ella empezó a retorcer un mechón de pelo entre dos dedos, con un gesto familiar que le dijo a Luffy que se estaba concentrando.

—Luffy, los dos sabemos qué ocurre cuando te crían unos padres de edad avanzada. Hemos hablado de eso montones de veces.

El asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, había sido una de las quejas que los dos habían tenido. Tanto los padres de Nami como los suyos propios ya eran mayores cuando ellos nacieron, y habían hablado muy a menudo de que sus padres eran mucho mayores que los padres de sus amigos.

—Si espero a que me llegue el amor, a casarme y a quedarme embarazada, ya estaré jubilada cuando mi hijo termine el instituto.

—¿Tu hermana está embarazada otra vez?

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente y Luffy supo cuál era la respuestaJewerly , la hermana de Nami, era como una fábrica de bebés. Había tenido uno al año durante los últimos cuatro años.

—Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de quedarme embarazada —contestó lacónicamente.

Pero Luffy sabía que cuando nacía un bebé en la familia Hikari los deseos de Nami de tener un hijo aumentaban. Antes de que pudiera responder vio que Monet entraba en el restaurante. Estaba muy sexy con unos vaqueros negros ajustados y un top minúsculo de color rosa oscuro. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Luffy, que se preparó para otro enfrentamiento con una candidata.

—Luffy—dijo. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Nami—. Ah, hola, Nami. Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Estáis prometidos?

Luffy sabía que esa era su oportunidad para dejar las cosas claras, para decirle a Monet que ese rumor era falso. Pero vio la mirada fanática en sus ojos, una mirada brillante como la tiara del concurso. Tuvo una visión fugaz de su vida en las siguientes seis semanas, una vida llena de estrés gracias a ese estúpido concurso de Miss Vaca Lechera. También pensó en su madre, que casi estaba insoportable con eso de que quería un nieto.

Un matrimonio temporal con Nami resolvería muchos problemas. Con ella no tendría sorpresas, porque la conocía tan bien como a él mismo, y estaba seguro de que nada podría arruinar su amistad, ni siquiera un matrimonio, un embarazo y un divorcio.

—Es cierto —dijo, y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Nami. Sonrió deseando que ninguno de los dos tuviera que arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

* * *

 **SE QUE HE TARDADO DEMASIADO LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO MATENME SI QUIEREN**

 **LA PROXIMÁ VEZ INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR MÁS PRONTO.**

 **Y ¿QUÉ? ¿LES GUSTO?**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS OTROS COMENTARIOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N:A: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ECHIIRO ODA Y LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA SOLO ES UN ADAPTACIÓN LA CUAL LA PASE A ESTE ANIME QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO.**

* * *

Sólo era un viernes más, se dijo Nami mientras salía de la escuela. Luffy pasaría a recogerla, irían al videoclub a alquilar un par de películas, volverían a casa de él, comerían palomitas y verían las películas.

Habían pasado muchas noches de viernes de esa manera, y ella nunca había sentido ese hormigueo en el estómago. Pero también era verdad que nunca antes se habían detenido, de camino al videoclub, en el ayuntamiento para conseguir una licencia de matrimonio.

No había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa, se dijo. Eso era lo que ella quería, y era un plan perfecto para los dos. Pero no consiguió tranquilizarse. Pensó que era normal. Al fin y al cabo, no proponía matrimonio temporal a un hombre todos los días. Se acercó al bordillo de la acera al ver que se aproximaba la camioneta granate de Luffy.

El se detuvo junto a la acera y se inclinó para abrirle la puerta desde dentro. Lo primero que ella notó al meterse en el vehículo fue que Luffy no llevaba vaqueros, sino unos pantalones de vestir de color azul marino y una camisa de rayas de manga corta.

Curioso. Ella normalmente llevaba pantalones a la escuela, pero ese día se había puesto un vestido. Era como si inconscientemente los dos hubieran pensado que ese día merecía un vestuario algo mejor de lo habitual.

—¿Todavía no has cambiado de opinión? —preguntó él en cuanto ella entró en la camioneta.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Por lo menos cien veces desde anoche —admitió—. Pero cada vez que decidía no hacerlo la voz estridente de mi madre me resonaba en la cabeza.

Nami sonrió.

—¿Y qué te decía?

—Lo de siempre. Que cuándo me voy a casar otra vez, que si me hubiera casado con una chica de Rafthel desde el principio no me habría divorciado, que se morirá antes de que yo siente la cabeza y le dé nietos… —se separó del bordillo—. Nami, debes estar agradecida por tener una hermana. Ser hijo único puede ser un infierno.

—¿Qué va a decir cuando nos divorciemos? —preguntó ella.

—Supongo que terminará aceptando que me quede soltero.

—Y tendrá un nieto —le recordó Nami.

Luffy aparcó frente al ayuntamiento y se giró para mirarla.

—Nami, antes de que entremos creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

—¿De qué?

—Si ahora conseguimos el permiso, supongo que podemos ir el sábado a ver al Sr. Smith para que nos case —El Sr. Smith era el juez de paz de la ciudad—. Y doy por sentado que te vas a mudar a mi casa. No pienso ir a ese apartamento tan pequeño que tienes.

Namj ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Por supuesto que tendrían que vivir juntos, y tenía sentido que lo hicieran en el rancho de Luffy. La idea de mudarse a su casa hizo que todo pareciera más real, y volvió a sentir un hormigueo en el estómago.

—En cualquier caso, debería seguir pagando el alquiler del apartamento durante un mes o dos más —dijo pensativa—. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, mamá me ha llamado para preguntar si podría comprarle algo en la farmacia y llevárselo de camino a tu casa.

—No hay problema —contestó. Seguía mirándola a los ojos, y ella nunca los había visto tan negros—. Última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, Nami.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión, Luffy. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Tú me das un bebé y yo te concedo el divorcio. Puedes participar en la vida del bebé mucho o poco, lo que quieras, pero en cualquier caso después todo volverá a ser igual entre nosotros.

—Es como un plan perfecto —abrió su puerta y ella hizo lo mismo.

Obtuvieron la licencia de matrimonio en sólo unos minutos, y después fueron a la farmacia y al videoclub.

De camino a casa de los padres de Nami los nervios que ella había sentido ya habían desaparecido. En el videoclub habían discutido sobre qué películas iban a alquilar, igual que hacían siempre, y Nami se tranquilizó al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

Durante el camino hablaron de lo que habían hecho durante el día. A Nami le encantaba oírle hablar de su trabajo con los animales, y él escuchaba pacientemente mientras ella le hablaba del mal comportamiento de algún alumno o alababa las virtudes de otro.

—Casi no puedo creer que sólo quede una semana para que termine el colegio —dijo ella.

—Eso será estupendo para mí. No tendrás que trabajar y podrás cocinar y limpiar la casa —la miró burlonamente—. Eso es lo que hacen las esposas.

—Te has equivocado de siglo, Luffy. Y sobre todo te has equivocado de mujer. Si crees que me voy a pasar el tiempo recogiendo tus calcetines sucios y renovándote el tubo de dentífrico, vas listo.

—Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo mientras tomaba el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Hikari.

Nami sintió una oleada de calidez al ver la granja de sus padres. En esa casa de tres habitaciones donde Nami había crecido estaban todos sus recuerdos.

—Parece que tenemos compañía —dijo Edward señalando a unos cuantos coches aparcados en el camino.

—Debe de ser la noche del bridge —contestó ella—. Seguramente por eso mi madre me pidió que fuera a la farmacia. Estará ocupada limpiando y cocinando para los que vengan a jugar.

Luffy detuvo el vehículo.

—Te esperaré aquí.

Nami asintió con la cabeza y bajó de la camioneta. Antes de llegar a la casa su hermana Jewelry salió a recibirla.

—Jewelry ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Law trabaja hasta tarde, así que pensé en venir a hacer una visita —miró la camioneta de Luffy y le hizo señas con la mano para que se uniera a ellas.

—¿Cómo estás?

Jewelry se tocó el vientre, aún liso, e hizo una mueca.

—Bien, pero ya he empezado con las náuseas por las mañanas. Con los otros tres embarazos no me habían aparecido tan pronto.

Nami sintió una punzada de envidia. Jewelry lo tenía todo: un marido que la amaba y un montón de niños. Tenía el cabello rosa y la piel blanca, como su madre. Sin embargo, Nami había salido a su padre. Genzo Hikari, más conocido en Rafhel como el jefe Hikari.

Luffy se unió a las hermanas.

—Monkey D. Luffy, sabes que si no entras a saludar papá y mamá se molestarán —dijo Jewelry.

—Yo sólo iba a dejar esto —Nami levantó el bote de pastillas que habían comprado.

—Bueno, entrad —contestó Jewelry—. Vamos, Luffy, los chicos querrán verte.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta principal y entraron en el salón, donde había un montón de gente esperando.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron todos a la vez.

De repente Nami empezó a ser abrazada y besada por numerosos amigos, vecinos y compañeros de trabajo. Atónita, se dio cuenta de que los globos y demás adornos no eran para la partida de bridge, sino para Luffy y ella.

Le echó una mirada a Luffy y pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos. Habían decidido que todo se desarrollara en la intimidad, sin armar ningún escándalo, sabiendo que iba a ser temporal. Pero deberían haber sabido que no se podía hacer nada discretamente en Rafhel.

—Querida —Hina la madre de Luffy, la abrazó con fuerza—. Siempre nos hemos preguntado cuándo os daríais cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.

—Hina… deja que la chica respire —dijo Dragón, el padre de Luffy.

—Cállate, Dragón. Tengo derecho a darle un abrazo a mi futura nuera —soltó a Nami y dio un paso atrás—. No puedes imaginarte lo felices que estamos. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

Todos se habían quedado callados, y Nami miró a Luffy en busca de ayuda. Él se puso a su lado.

—Queremos celebrar una pequeña ceremonia el sábado que viene.

—¡El sábado que viene! -Bellemere miró a su hija horrorizada—. Eso es imposible, no podemos organizar una boda en una semana.

—Mamá, ni Luffy ni yo queremos nada complicado, sólo una ceremonia sencilla.

—Ya veremos —contestó Bellemere, y abrazó a Nami—. Mientras tanto, tenemos un pastel y otras cosas ricas esperándonos.

Luffy estaba en estado de shock. Aunque racionalmente sabía que no podrían acudir al juez de paz para que los casara sin más, se había agarrado desesperadamente a esa posibilidad. Pero las futuras suegras ya estaban hablando sobre las flores, los colores y todas esas cosas que convertirían una ceremonia sencilla en un circo.

Se sirvió un vaso de ponche y miró a Nami, que estaba en medio de un círculo de mujeres. Parecía que el sonrojo se le iba a salir de la piel, y supo que estaba luchando contra el mismo sentimiento que él. En las breves charlas que habían mantenido no habían tenido en cuenta que la situación les obligaría a mentir a amigos y familiares.

A Lufft no le gustaba mentir, pero si les contaba a todos la verdad el desastre iba a ser aún mayor. Rafhel tenía la moral de los años cincuenta, y si la ciudad se enteraba de que la profesora de sus hijos se iba a casar sólo para quedarse embarazada, eran capaces de echarla de la ciudad.

—Luffy, hijo mío —Genzo Hikari le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió—. No se me ocurre ningún hombre mejor para amar y honrar a nuestra Nami.

—La quiero —contestó Lufft. Y era cierto. Siempre había querido y adorado a Nami, pero no de una manera romántica.

—Hijo, todos sabíamos que os queríais. Nos preguntábamos cuánto tiempo tardaríais en daros cuenta —dijo Genzo.

Genzo habló con él unos minutos más y después se acercó a la mesa a por un trozo de pastel. Luffy aprovechó la oportunidad para salir al exterior y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Ya había anochecido y la brisa era fresca. Se acercó al columpio del porche y se sorprendió al ver a Nami sentada en él.

—Ah, otra fugada —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Se lo están pasando tan bien que pensé que nadie me echaría de menos —contestó ella.

—Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

Durante unos segundos se columpiaron lentamente en silencio, escuchando únicamente las risas y las voces de la gente y los zumbidos de los insectos.

Luffy notó un ligero aroma floral y miró alrededor, intentando ver de dónde procedía. Ya no era época de las lilas y era demasiado pronto para las rosas.

—Qué desastre —dijo finalmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me siento culpable —se incorporó un poco y de nuevo luffy notó ese aroma floral.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la fragancia procedía de ella. Frunció el ceño pensativo. ¿Siempre había olido tan bien? Nunca había prestado atención, y por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse inquieto.

Se levantó y se acercó a la barandilla del porche.

—Creo que tu madre y la mía han desarrollado un caso de «fiebre de las bodas» —dijo él.

Oyó que ella se levantaba del columpio y un momento después estaba a su lado, apoyada en la barandilla y mirando al horizonte.

—Mi madre pensaba que yo era un caso imposible. Creía que me iba a quedar soltera toda la vida.

—Eso es ridículo. Ni siquiera tienes treinta años. Hay muchas mujeres que se casan después de los treinta.

Ella le sonrió.

—En esta ciudad no. En Rafhel a las niñas se las educa para que consigan dos cosas: la corona de Miss Vaca Lechera y un anillo de bodas.

Lufft sabía que tenía razón. La pequeña ciudad se regía con unos valores pasados de moda en lo que se refería a las mujeres.

—¿Cómo es que nunca te has presentado a Miss Vaca Lechera? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos cafés de Bella brillaron con la luz que se colaba de la ventana.

—No me tomes el pelo, Luffy. Conozco mis limitaciones desde que era pequeña. Una chica con la cara pálida y el pelo naranja no es precisamente el prototipo de belleza.

La puerta principal se abrió antes de que él pudiera responder.

—Aquí están —dijo la madre de Luffy—. Vamos, venid aquí, volved a vuestra fiesta. Tengo un regalito para vosotros.

Luffy y Nami se miraron con recelo mientras entraban en la casa.

—Atención… prestad atención todos —Hina golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—¡Por Dios, Hina, estás zarandeando toda la mesa! —exclamó Dragón.

Luffy hizo una mueca, deseando que sus padres dejaran de criticarse por una vez en sus vidas. Estaba harto de sus discusiones y se había preguntado a menudo por qué seguían juntos.

La relación de sus padres era una de las razones por las que él no había querido casarse. Pero había superado todas sus dudas al conocer a la encantadora Hancock, aunque ella se había encargado de destruir todas sus esperanzas de amor y felicidad.

Había aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber del matrimonio gracias a sus padres y a su matrimonio con Hancock. Según él, un certificado de matrimonio sólo era un contrato que permitía que dos personas se pelearan y discutieran durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Dragón, acércame el bolso —dijo Hina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luffy.

Dragón le dio un bolso negro del tamaño de una maleta pequeña. Nami se quedó al lado de Luffy y lo miró con curiosidad, pero él se encogió de hombros, indicándole que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo su madre.

Hina sacó una cajita del bolso.

—Lufy y Nami, éste es el anillo que Dragón me regaló hace años cuando pidió mi mano —abrió la caja y apareció un delicado anillo de oro con forma de corazón y un rubí en el centro. Se acercó a Luffy y Nami y lo sacó de la caja—. Ya sé que no es un diamante. Dragón no pudo permitirse el lujo de comprar uno hasta que llevamos diez años de casados.

—Tuve que trabajar todos esos años para comprar un diamante enorme con el que cerrarle la boca —bromeó Dragón haciendo reír a la multitud.

—Bueno —continuó Hina desconcertada—. Para mí este anillo tiene un gran valor sentimental. No se lo di a Luffy para esa mujer que trajo de la universidad, pero nada me satisfaría más que verlo en el dedo de Nami.

Puso el anillo en la mano de Luffy y él lo miró a regañadientes, consciente de que todos lo estaban observando.

—Gracias, mamá —se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Hina.

—No te quedes ahí parado, ¡pónselo a Nami! —Exclamó Esme—. Me he dado cuenta de que aunque os habéis prometido, no lleva ningún anillo.

Luffy se volvió a Nami, que tenía los ojos como platos. Sabía exactamente lo que su amiga estaba pensando.

Le agarró la mano izquierda, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo pequeña que era y de que se había pintado las uñas de rosa pálido. Tenía la mano fría como el hielo y algo temblorosa. Le deslizó el anillo en el dedo y dejó caer la mano.

—¡Que la bese! —gritó alguien entre la multitud, y enseguida los demás lo corearon.

—¡Que la bese!

—¡Que la bese!

Luffysintió que una oleada de calor le subía al rostro, y al mirar a Nami vio que ella también estaba ruborizada. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó como había hecho miles de veces, con un ligero beso en los labios.

La multitud comenzó a abuchearlos.

—¡Yo beso a mi abuela mejor! —gritó una voz masculina.

—¡Vamos, Luffy, bésala de verdad! —exclamó otra voz.

Nami se sonrojó aún más, y Luffy decidió que lo mejor era tomarse las cosas con sentido del humor. Subiendo y bajando las cejas como hacía Groucho Marx, abrazó a Nami y la inclinó hacia atrás. Mientras la gente lo animaba, la besó en la boca.

Se sorprendió al notar que los labios de su amiga estaban ligeramente separados, como si estuviera esperando el beso de un amante. «Está actuando», pensó mientras ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello. Pero la sorpresa de encontrar sus labios separados no fue nada comparada con la sacudida eléctrica de puro placer que le atravesó el cuerpo al saborear la dulce calidez de Nami.

Terminó el beso rápidamente y se separó de ella mientras la gente lo vitoreaba. Evitando mirarla, hizo unas reverencias de manera teatral y suspiró aliviado cuando la gente volvió al pastel y comenzó a charlar de nuevo en pequeños grupos.

Durante el resto de la fiesta Luffy no hizo más que decirse que besar a Nami no había sido tan placentero como había pensado al principio. Solamente había sido la adrenalina del momento, porque sabía que todos estaban mirando.

Lufft se sintió feliz cuando la fiesta empezó a disolverse. Se quedó con Nami en el porche, despidiendo a la gente y dándoles las gracias por haber ido. Cuando el último de los invitados se hubo marchado, dejando a Nami y a Luffy solos con sus respectivos padres, volvieron al interior y empezaron a recoger.

Luffy comenzó a recoger los vasos vacíos y los platos de plástico, intentando ignorar a sus padres, que estaban discutiendo sobre qué era mejor, si la ensalada de patata con mostaza o con mayonesa. Miró a Nami, que estaba limpiando la mesita de café, que se había manchado de ponche.

—Te juro que me parece que siempre están buscando cosas sobre las que pelearse.

Ella sonrió y volvió a poner el centro floral en la mesita de café.

—Siempre se han comportado así, Luffy.

—Ya lo sé, pero a veces me molesta mucho —metió un plato en la bolsa de la basura y miró alrededor para ver si se había olvidado alguno—. Creo que no habría podido salir peor. ¿Te llevo a casa?

—Vete tú. Mamá dijo que me llevaría a casa después.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza.

—Iré a la cocina para despedirme —al salir se dio cuenta de que desde el beso Nami y él se habían sentido incómodos, y eso lo preocupaba.

Ella había estado muy callada y había evitado mirarlo. Lo último que él quería era que todo se estropeara entre ellos. Nami siempre había sido una constante en su vida, la única persona con la que había podido hablar, de la que había podido depender y con la que había podido divertirse sin ningún problema.

Nami lo acompañó a la camioneta, y Luffy volvió a sentir ese aroma anaranjado que emanaba de ella. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Tal vez su amiga había cambiado últimamente de perfume, se dijo.

Volvió a sentir esa incomodidad entre ellos, y se preguntó qué era lo que la causaba. No podía haber sido el beso. No había significado nada, sólo habían estado fingiendo.

—Me aseguraré que tu madre recupere el anillo cuando todo se haya acabado —dijo ella cuando llegaron al vehículo—. Y si nos hacen algún regalo de boda los dejaremos en las cajas y los devolveremos después del divorcio.

Luffy se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, empezando a arrepentirse.

—Habría sido más fácil si le hubiera dicho a Rebecca que soy gay.

Nami se rió.

—Eso sí que habría dado de qué hablar. Sé que estás deseando dar marcha atrás, pero no lo hagas, por favor —le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró con sus ojos grandes y luminosos—. He tenido citas con prácticamente todos los hombres solteros de la ciudad, y no he conectado con ninguno de ellos. Luffy, dame un bebé y no te pediré otra cosa mientras vivamos.

Él quería romper el trato, pero no podía olvidar la ayuda que Nami siempre le había prestado. Tras su divorcio ella nunca le había hecho preguntas, no se había entrometido, pero siempre había estado allí para recoger los pedazos y ayudarlo a ser fuerte de nuevo.

Nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Nami que no, y esa vez no era diferente.

—Recogerás mis calcetines sucios mientras dure nuestro matrimonio. Ella sonrió.

—Trato hecho —levantó dos dedos cruzados—. Amigos.

Él también levantó dos dedos cruzados.

—Compañeros.

Juntaron los puños.

—Colegas —dijeron a la vez.

Era un ritual que habían inventado en cuarto curso, cuando habían tenido su primera y única pelea, y al hacerlo Luffy se sentía reconfortado.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Después abrió la puerta de la camioneta.

—¿Me llamas mañana?

—En cuanto me despierte.

Se subió al vehículo sintiéndose aliviado. La tensión había desaparecido y volvían a ser los de antes. Ella tenía razón: podían llevar a cabo el plan y nada cambiaría entre ellos.

* * *

 **Aqui un nuevo capítulo^^**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO .**

 **Porfin se nos casa Luffy .**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**N:A: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ECHIIRO ODA Y LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA SOLO ES UN ADAPTACIÓN LA CUAL LA PASE A ESTE ANIME QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO.**

 **Gracias por su reviews: hanasho ,Luffy ketchum ,mizu ,alex, mikori ,ana, rya16, Roronoalau ,msjorten,Akane ackerman , solitario196 ,Claudii-san, Alvaro...**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews!**

* * *

Nami había sabido desde octavo que Luffy tenía fama de besar muy bien. Una vez, en una fiesta para chicas, habían hecho una votación, y Luffy le había ganado el honor de ser el chico que mejor besaba.

Nami no había podido votar aquella noche porque nunca había besado a Luffy… al menos no de la manera de la que hablaban las chicas. Pero ya sí podía hacerlo, y definitivamente votaba por Luffy como el hombre que mejor la había besado en toda su vida. Había sentido sus labios suaves y firmes, y de ellos había emanado una calidez que le había recorrido el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

Había empezado a pensar en el beso desde que se despertó aquella mañana y no dejó de pensar en él mientras conducía a casa de Luffy con un cargamento de objetos personales.

Era otro magnífico día soleado de primavera, que prometía la llegada inminente del verano. Condujo con la ventanilla bajada, disfrutando del aroma de los campos y de los prados. Pensó en la semana que tenía por delante y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El viernes era el último día de colegio y el sábado se casaría con Luffy.

Se casaría con Luffy. Pero el pulso no se le aceleró al pensar en Luffy, sino en lo que vendría después de la ceremonia. Luffy y ella tendrían sexo. Y como el único fin del matrimonio, según ella lo veía, era quedarse embarazada, era posible que tuvieran que hacer el amor más de una vez. Si el beso había sido una señal, tener sexo con Luffy sería magnífico… como debe ser la primera vez.

Cuando el rancho de Luffy apareció frente a ella apartó conscientemente de su mente los pensamientos sobre besos y sexo. Siempre le había encantado la casa de Luffy. El rancho blanco estaba rodeado de robles antiguos que contribuían a refrescar el porche en verano. El porche pedía a gritos un columpio, pero Luffy siempre había rechazado la idea, diciendo que los columpios eran para parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo casadas, no para un soltero.

Nami detuvo su vehículo frente a la casa mientras Luffy salía del granero para recibirla. Apagó el motor y salió del coche, dándose cuenta que, aunque ni siquiera era mediodía, Luffy parecía exhausto.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola —contestó ella—. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

El se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró profundamente.

—El sheriff me ha llamado muy temprano esta mañana. Agarró a un traficante de cachorros y va a traer unos veinte perros desnutridos, deshidratados y llenos de pulgas y lombrices. He pasado la mayor parte de la mañana revisando mi suministro médico y la comida para asegurarme que puedo hacerme cargo de ellos. Ahora tengo que preparar las jaulas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Señaló el coche—. Puedo descargar todo eso después.

Él le ofreció la primera sonrisa de la mañana.

—Eso sería estupendo.

—¿Quién tenía los cachorros? —preguntó ella mientras se dirigían al granero.

—No lo conozco. Vive en la antigua casa de Mason—llegaron a la puerta y él la abrió para permitir que Nami pasara.

«Granero» era una palabra demasiado simple para describir el novedoso hospital para animales que Luffy había creado dentro. Caldeada en el invierno y con aire acondicionado en el verano, la clínica contaba con una sala de reconocimientos, un quirófano último modelo y una sala empleada únicamente para bañar a todo tipo de animales.

La condujo hasta el fondo del granero, donde las jaulas estaban alineadas contra los muros y también había un gran corral vallado para que los animales pudieran correr y jugar.

—Tengo que poner algo de paja fresca en el corral —dijo él, y después señaló las jaulas—. Hay que limpiarlas todas con jabón bactericida y agua. Ahí hay un cubo. No sabes cuánto te agradezco tu ayuda.

Ella sonrió.

—No hay problema. Para eso están los amigos.

Se puso en el suelo frente a las jaulas y acercó el cubo. En unos minutos el granero olía a paja fresca y al aroma penetrante del jabón bactericida.

—¿Qué tipo de cachorros son? —preguntó ella mientras limpiaba la primera jaula.

—La mayoría son schnauzer miniaturas y hay una camada o dos de cocker spaniels. El sheriff dijo que estaban en condiciones deplorables.

—Pobrecitos —dijo ella mientras comenzaba con la segunda jaula.

Durante unos minutos trabajaron en silencio, y el único sonido era el de Luffy tarareando. Siempre tarareaba cuando estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Era una costumbre que le había dado problemas con los profesores en el instituto, pero a Nami le resultaba tan familiar como su propio latido. Muchas veces había empezado a tararear con él sin darse cuenta.

Se preguntó si tal vez a Hancock le habría irritado esa costumbre y en parte por eso lo había dejado. Luffy nunca había sido muy específico sobre lo que había ido mal en su matrimonio, sólo mencionaba que la vida en la pequeña ciudad no iba con el carácter de su hermosa mujer.

Terminó de extender la paja y se unió a ella con las jaulas, trabajando mientras tarareaba una canción de los Beatles.

—¿Dijo el sheriff Cocodrile cuándo iba a traer a los cachorros? —preguntó ella, sintiendo el aroma de su amigo.

—Lo espero en cualquier momento. Tenía que buscar una forma de transportar a los perros y cuando llamó todavía tenía que preparar un montón de cosas.

—Luffy, ¿cómo vas a atender a veinte cachorros?

Él se puso en cuclillas y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo espacio y tengo los medios, pero probablemente tendré que contratar a alguien a media jornada.

—¿Como quién? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Puede que llame a Conis para ver si puede ayudarme unas horas por las mañanas y un poco por las tardes. Me ayudó el verano pasado y sé que ahora sólo trabaja a tiempo parcial en el almacén familiar.

—Ella también es una aspirante a Miss Vaca Lechera —contestó Bella sonriendo—. Seguramente pensará que será maravilloso trabajar para el juez.

Luffy gruñó.

—Eso es horrible.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Escucharon el sonido de un camión, y por encima del ruido del motor se oyeron los gemidos de los perros.

—Parece que han llegado nuestros invitados —dijo Luffy levantándose.

Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo y, al tocarla, Nami sintió una corriente de electricidad que le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos hasta el estómago. La sensación la tomó por sorpresa, pero afortunadamente él no pareció notar nada extraño.

Salieron del granero y Nami no tuvo tiempo de pensar qué era lo que le había causado esa reacción, porque fuera del granero reinaba el caos. No sólo había un enorme camión de ganado frente a la casa, sino que también estaba el coche del sheriff y había varios bomberos voluntarios.

—Luffy… Nami—el sheriff Cocodrile los saludó con una sonrisa cansada. Miró a Nami—. Ya es hora de que hagas de él un hombre honesto. Enhorabuena.

—Puedo hacer de él un hombre casado, pero no estoy segura de poder convertirlo en un hombre honesto —dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe a Luffy en las costillas.

—Descarguemos los perritos —dijo el sheriff—. He traído algunos voluntarios para hacer esto lo más rápidamente posible. Brook necesita que le devolvamos el camión dentro de una hora.

—De momento los pondremos en el corral que hay al fondo del granero —dijo Luffy.

Durante la siguiente hora todos trabajaron juntos sacando a los cachorros y a sus madres del camión y metiéndolos en el corral que había preparado Luffy. El sheriff les dijo que no habían podido encontrar a los machos adultos y que sospechaba que el propietario del lugar donde estaban los había llevado a otro sitio.

Cuando los voluntarios volvieron a sus coches Nami y Luffy los acompañaron. Justo antes de que el conductor del camión se sentara en su asiento, Nami creyó oír un débil gimoteo en la parte trasera del camión.

—Espera un momento —le dijo al conductor, y después se subió a la parte trasera y escuchó con atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Luffy se asomó al camión.

—Creo que nos hemos olvidado uno —volvió a escuchar el gemido, y Nami lo siguió hasta el rincón más lejano, donde estaba acurrucado un schnauzer de color negro azabache con unos preciosos y tristes ojos marrones.

—Eh, pequeño —dijo ella mientras lo tomaba en brazos. El cachorro se apretó contra Nami, como si no sólo buscara el calor de su pecho, sino también el sonido reconfortante de sus latidos. En ese momento Nami se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Luffy la ayudó a bajar del camión y sonrió.

—Conozco esa mirada. Los cachorros siempre consiguen que las mujeres tengan esa mirada boba y atontada.

—Estás celoso, porque nadie te mira con esa mirada boba y atontada —contestó ella mientras sostenía al perrito contra su cuerpo.

Luffy puso los ojos en blanco y despidió con la mano al sheriff y a los voluntarios, que empezaron a alejarse del granero.

—Hay mucho que hacer. Estos perros necesitan reconocimientos, medicamentos, comida y agua inmediatamente.

—Entonces será mejor que empecemos —dijo ella.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Te quedas?

—Claro. Soy tu futura mujer, ¿no es mi deber ayudar a mi futuro marido? —lo dijo en broma, pero se le aceleró el corazón.

—Eso es. Como mi futura mujer, se supone que tienes que ayudarme en mi trabajo, hacerme la comida y recoger mis calcetines sucios.

Ella se rió, aliviada al ver que Luffy se había tomado su comentario a la ligera.

—Ya te lo dije, lo de recoger calcetines no entra en el trato —respondió mientras volvían al granero.

Durante las siguientes tres horas bañaron a unos perritos sucios y asustados. Después, mientras Luffy los examinaba uno a uno, Nami introdujo en el ordenador información sobre su descripción física y su estado. Después les puso nombre y metió a cada uno en una jaula, etiquetada con sus nuevos nombres.

No pudo evitar admirar la suavidad con que Nami los trataba. Los hablaba con voz suave y tranquilizadora mientras los acariciaba y les examinaba las bocas y las orejas. Nami se preguntó si usaría el mismo tono de voz con ella durante los preliminares al acto sexual, y la idea le provocó un estremecimiento. Después si preguntó si tendrían preliminares. Al fin y al cabo, no eran necesarios para hacer un bebé.

Por fin empezaron a trabajar con el último perro, el pequeño schnauzer negro que estaba escondido al fondo del camión.

—Es el único negro —comentó Luffy mientras lo examinaba—. Y ninguna de las hembras adultas quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Pobre pequeño —murmuró Nami acariciándolo. Después del baño, su pelaje era suave y sedoso—. Yo seré su mamá —miró a Luffy con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo es que tú no tienes un perro? Te gustan tanto que podrías tener una docena.

Él se encogió de hombros y terminó de examinar al cachorro. Después se lo dio a ella.

—Una vez tuve uno… ¿Te acuerdas de _Champ_?

—Ah, sí, lo había olvidado. Pero de eso hace muchos años — _Champ_ era un perro labrador que los padres de Luffy habían tenido durante años. Lo había atropellado un coche cuando Luffy tenía doce años.

Nami recordaba ese día muy bien. Luffy había ido a su casa para decirle que _Champ_ había muerto. Se habían sentado juntos en el porche de la casa de los padres de ella durante una hora. Luffy no había llorado ni había hablado del profundo dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Durante todos los años que había durado su amistad, Nami había aprendido que Luffy compartía su felicidad con todo el mundo, sus sueños con ella, pero no compartía su dolor con nadie.

Ya había atardecido cuando por fin dejaron el granero y se dirigieron a la casa. Los dos estaban mugrientos y hambrientos, pero Luffy le había prometido una ducha y una cena caliente antes de que se marchara.

—¿Sabes?, he estado pensando —dijo ella.

—Guau, levantad las banderas, lanzad fuegos artificiales, esto hay que celebrarlo —bromeó y se rió cuando ella intentó golpearlo en el brazo.

—Hablo en serio. He estado pensando en lo de contratar a alguien para que te ayude —se detuvieron junto al coche de Nami, y ella abrió el maletero, dejando ver varias cajas con ropa y otros objetos.

—¿Y qué has pensado? —agarró una de las cajas más grandes y ella tomó otra algo más pequeña.

—Sólo me queda esta semana de clase, y después puedo estar aquí todo el día. Durante esta semana podría venir una hora o así por las mañanas y volver después del colegio. Creo que no es necesario que contrates a alguien.

—Eso puede funcionar —contestó mientras abría la puerta de la casa con el codo—. ¿Estás segura de que no te importa hacerlo?

—Tengo que cuidar a mi bebé —dijo mientras dejaba la caja en el salón, que apenas estaba decorado.

—Gracias, me gusta que cuiden de mí —dejó la caja en el suelo y miró a Nami mientras se le formaba un hoyuelo junto a la boca.

—No estaba hablando de ti, sino del pequeño _Squirt_.

El suspiró.

—Supongo que querrás que ese chucho se quede en la casa.

Se acercó dando saltos hacia donde él estaba.

—¿De verdad, Luffy? ¿No te importaría?

—El sheriff me dijo que intentara encontrarles un buen hogar, y sé que tú siempre has querido un perro.

—Sí, es verdad… y creo que me quiere un poquito —emocionada, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla —Luffy puso una mano automáticamente en su espalda, y el contacto volvió a enviar una oleada de calor al cuerpo de Nami. Se separó de él rápidamente, desconcertada por esa reacción tan inesperada—. Me pido la ducha primero —dijo abriendo la caja más pequeña y sacando un par de pantalones cortos limpios y una camiseta.

—Vale, mientras te duchas me ocuparé de la cena.

Momentos después, bajo el chorro del agua caliente, Nami intentó quitarle importancia a la reacción que acababa de tener. Supuso que era normal, ya que lo veía de otra manera. Al fin y al cabo, siete días después estarían casados. También era normal que comenzara a darse cuenta de cosas que antes no había visto, como que sus manos tenían una bonita forma y dedos fuertes, o como que su mejilla había estado cálida y ligeramente áspera cuando lo había besado.

Terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Después regresó al salón, donde encontró a Luffy sentado en el sofá y bebiendo una cerveza fría.

—Creí que te ibas a encargar de la cena.

—Ya lo he hecho. He pedido pizza, y como postre tenemos el famoso pastel de cereza de la señora Olivia.

—¿Por qué te hizo un pastel?

Luffy le pasó su cerveza, ella tomó dos sorbos y se la devolvió. Nami nunca se bebía una cerveza entera, y mucho tiempo atrás habían adoptado la costumbre de que ella bebiera de la de Luffy.

—Me gustaría creer que lo ha hecho porque soy un buen tipo, pero cuando lo dejó mencionó que su nieta, Monet, es una de las aspirantes —se levantó y se terminó la cerveza—. El dinero para la pizza está en la mesa, por si vienen mientras estoy en la ducha.

Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba, paseando la mirada por su espalda amplia y por su cintura y cadera delgadas. Volvió a sentir una oleada de calor, apartó la mirada y se fue a la cocina para poner la mesa.

Le encantaba la casa de Luffy por fuera, pero por dentro era la vivienda típica de un soltero. Aunque la ventana de la cocina tenía cortinas de color amarillo brillante, no había mantel en la mesa ni ningún centro o adorno que aportara algo de color. En la encimera blanca sólo había un microondas de color negro y una lata de café que Luffy había olvidado guardar por la mañana.

Al empaquetar algunas de sus cosas ese mismo día, consciente de la falta de calidez en la casa de su amigo, había añadido algunos objetos para adornar la casa. Si iba a vivir en ella durante un mes o dos, quería sentirse cómoda. Decidió no sacar los manteles individuales que había en el fondo de una de las cajas. Cuando la boda hubiera pasado podría sacarlo todo e introducirlo en la esterilidad de la decoración de Luffy.

Mientras ponía la mesa intentó no pensar en las extrañas sensaciones que Luffy le había provocado desde que accedió a casarse con ella. La hacían sentirse incómoda.

Cuando hubieran hecho el amor, toda esa incomodidad desaparecería, pensó. No era Luffy quien la ponía tan tensa, ni pensar en hacer el amor con él. Lo que la ponía nerviosa era pensar en hacer el amor con cualquier persona.

Durante todos los años que Luffy había sido su amigo, Nami sólo le había ocultado un pequeño secreto… que aún era virgen. Sabía que él creía que había hecho el amor con un chico con el que estuvo saliendo en la universidad y, aunque nunca le había mentido directamente, tampoco había hecho nada para que él pensara otra cosa.

Pero parecía adecuado que al final le fuera a ofrecer su virginidad al hombre en quien más había confiado.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad. Agarró el dinero de la mesa y se apresuró a abrir al chico, que le dio la pizza. Acababa de dejarla en la mesa cuando apareció Luffy, con unos vaqueros limpios y una camiseta blanca.

—Muy oportuno —dijo ella.

—Bien. Me muero de hambre —se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y cada uno tomó un trozo de la pizza caliente y especiada.

Cada uno comió dos porciones sin hablar, y cuando Luffy alargó la mano para agarrar una tercera ella apartó su plato y se reclinó en la silla.

—Supongo que debo avisarte que cuando salí de casa esta mañana mi madre estaba hablando por teléfono con la tuya, y no creo que estuvieran intercambiando recetas de cocina.

Luffy sonrió levemente.

—Sí, mi madre me llamó casi antes de que amaneciera para preguntarme si sabía qué flores querrías para la ceremonia.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Primero le recordé que queríamos una ceremonia sencilla, y después le dije que margaritas. ¿Pensabas que no sabía cuál es tu flor favorita? —dijo sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo la camaradería que siempre había existido entre ellos.

—No estaba segura de que lo recordaras —se inclinó hacia delante y agarró un trozo de salchichón de una de las porciones—. Sé que tengo la manía de irme por las ramas, y nunca sé si me sigues o no.

—Perdona, ¿qué estabas diciendo? —Luffy se rió mientras ella amenazaba con arrojarle el salchichón—. Al menos tenemos una excusa para no tener una luna de miel tradicional.

—Los cachorros.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa trabajar conmigo para cuidarlos?

—En absoluto. ¿Has terminado o te vas a dar un atracón?

Él agitó una mano para rechazar el último trozo de pizza.

—Ya no quiero más.

Ella se levantó y puso la porción que había sobrado en la encimera, donde la cubrió con plástico transparente y después la metió en la nevera. Cuando se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, la expresión de Luffy era sombría y pensativa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, sabiendo que estaba pensando algo.

—No le gustaban los animales.

—¿A quién? ¿A Hancock? —Bella volvió a sentarse frente a él, sorprendida de que hubiera sacado el tema. Casi nunca hablaba de ella.

—Pensaba que los perros eran sucios y que los gatos tenían demasiado pelo. Y mejor no hablar de cualquier animal que se pareciera a un roedor.

—¿Por qué una mujer que odia a los animales se casaría con un veterinario?

Luffy se reclinó en su silla y se rascó la barbilla. Sus intensos ojos negros eran inescrutables.

—Pensó que podría convencerme para que me convirtiera en un médico de personas y que nos mudaríamos a la ciudad, donde viviríamos como reyes.

—¿No se dio cuenta de que vives como un rey aquí en Rafthel? Quiero decir, eres respetado y además tienes tu propio estanque.

Luffy se rió y alargó un brazo para tomarle la mano.

—A veces me pregunto qué haría sin ti, Nami —durante un momento sus palabras la estremecieron—. Eres la mejor amiga que un hombre podría tener.

Ella le apretó la mano y después la soltó y se levantó.

—Claro que lo soy —dijo con brío—. Y ahora esta amiga se va a ir a casa —él se levantó y la acompañó a la puerta—. Estaré aquí mañana temprano. Traeré algunas cajas más y te ayudaré con los perros.

—Tendré el café preparado —se inclinó y la besó en la frente—. Buenas noches, Nami.

—Buenas noches, Luffy.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa pensó en lo que Luffy había dicho. Se preguntaba qué haría sin ella en su vida. Durante un momento Nami deseó que hubiera estado hablando de ella como mujer, no como amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si la locura de Miss Vaca Lechera no la hubiese afectado también a ella.

* * *

 **KYAA! NAMI ES VIRGENN! Y LUFFY NO SABE NADA.**

 **CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MÁS CERCA DE LA BODA.**

 **EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y FINALMENTE ¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
